


Late Night Homework

by mystarsarelifeu29



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: But if you squint, But it's there anyways, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Yoo Kangmin, Fluff, Gen, Homework, I'm Sorry, Idol AU, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, School Work, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Yoo Kangmin, Student Yoo Kangmin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yongbot, Yongseung Best Boy, Yongseung the Caring Hyung, but they're only mentioned - Freeform, like a whole bunch, might not actually be able to rot teeth, the others are tagged, the rest of the members are tagged, they're there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystarsarelifeu29/pseuds/mystarsarelifeu29
Summary: Yoo Kangmin is tired.But he also has homework.Thank God for Kim Yongseung.
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Late Night Homework

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! so in honor of verivery's 1st anniversary and kangmin's birthday on the 25th, i've decided to post this fic now that i finished just days ago because i'll probably busy with school this whole month. and it's also because i wanted to contribute something to the vrvr tag :)
> 
> anyways, please enjoy reading!!

Kangmin is screwed. 

Not totally. Of course, he can still do his homework because it's still about 10 in the evening and a whole Kim Yongseung is sitting literally right across the room from him. 

But his eyes feel like they're being pulled downwards, about to screw themselves up for the night and that can't do. No, not yet. Kangmin still has to finish (also read as start) his homework that's due for tomorrow's class that he kind of forgot about. 

So without further ado, Kangmin gathers the strength in his legs to stand upright, uses muscle memory to find just any notebook and a pen in his bag, and forces his brain to work for just a little more so he could handle a coherent conversation like his usual, non sleepy self. 

"Hey, hyung," Kangmin starts, his voice still steady while lightly tapping Yongseung's shoulder with his free hand and holding a notebook and a pen to his chest in the other.

Said hyung quickly pauses his game and looks up to the younger, "Oh, hey Kangmin, what is it?"

Kangmin opens his mouth to reply, but the words that are supposed to come out turned into a full blown, open mouthed yawn. He squints at the open lights when he opens his eyes again, but then he rubs them and finds his voice, "Can you—can you help me with my homework, hyung?" he finishes slowly. 

Yongseung asks about what it was, and Kangmin had to rack his sleepy brain for the answer. Thankfully, Yongseung had been extremely patient and willing to help when the younger replied that he needed to gather facts about the solar system.

"Why not just search online, baby?" Yongseung asked, setting his phone aside, folding his legs, and taking Kangmin's hand in his own to lead the younger down on the bed. 

Kangmin's eyes admittedly opened in shock for a bit, thinking and dawning on the fact he might be bothering his hyung. 

The older must've noticed and immediately reassures with, "And it's not that I don't want to help, Minnie, just curious."

Kangmin pulls his legs into the bed after sitting, "It's late, hyung, can't use gadgets anymore," he explains the simple way. He knows his hyung understands, the older used to be under this rule, too. But he doesn't have to wake up early and go to school tomorrow, so he won't get scolded for using his phone at this hour.

"Okay, baby," Yongseung smiles, he's seriously the cutest ever, especially when he pouts and fights to keep his eyes open as best as he can, "Ready your notebook and we'll start right away so you can take some rest after."

And they start doing Kangmin's homework like that. 

Yongseung keeps on randomly stating facts about the solar system like the human Naver he is, while Kangmin yawns and yawns and writes as good as his tired body can allow. 

Or at least, that was what happened for about the first five minutes.

Soon after, Yongseung notices the younger stop all together. He stopped writing with his hand now staying limp, stopped blinking his eyes that were now closed, and deep, relaxed breaths were visible in the way his shoulders went up and down in no rush at all. 

Yongseung hated doing it, but he woke up the sleeping angel with ruffles to his pink, pretty hair. Then as a foolproof method, resorts to shaking his body awake, "Minnie?" he meets his own eyes into Kangmin's eyes once they open again. 

"...Y-yongseungie-hyung?" The youngest asks, confused at first, but then he rubs his eyes, does his best to flutter them open, and the earlier moments catch up, "'M sorry, fell 'sleep..." he all but slurs into almost incoherent mumbles. 

But the older could still understand perfectly and he cooes at the sight before him, "It's fine, baby," Yongseung replies and moves to Kangmin's back to sneak his arms around the younger's torso. He pulls Kangmin to his lap, hopefully to help keep him grounded long enough so he doesn't lose his focus to sleep. 

"Let's go again, shall we, Minnie?" The older addresses Kangmin who lays his head on Yongseung's chest and nods against it as his answer while covering his mouth with his hand, yet another yawn escaped him. 

And Yongseung goes back to the facts again, pausing to repeat words that Kangmin missed, and chuckling when he sees the younger misspell a basic word or two.

He hoped the younger could keep his focus at least longer this time, it's better to finish his homework now than tomorrow so Kangmin doesn't have to worry himself as soon as he wakes up.

But as much as Yongseung loves playing with and teasing the maknae as much as the other members, he also has a big soft spot for the baby. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel sorry when he had to wake up Kangmin and that he doesn't feel bad that he isn't tucking the obviously drained baby into bed right now to get some well deserved sleep. 

Though if he thought about it, Kangmin's doing so well already, maybe even just several facts away from finishing, so Yongseung resumes talking with Kangmin writing. 

But after just three more statements, Kangmin's hand starts to slow down and both notebook and pen slide into the bed because of the lack of any grip, his head was drooping downwards, and was shutting down to sleep mode again. 

This time though, Yongsueng catches him before the youngest fully goes under. 

He pokes and pinches and pokes then pinches Kangmin's squishy cheeks to annoy him awake, "Kangminnie, minnie, minnie, wakey, wakey, wakey," Yongseung even sing songs in a soft voice right into the younger's ear.

And sure enough, Kangmin whines at the attack, "S-stop, hyung..." he pouts deep and even swats his now empty hands at the older's fingers.

"We should finish your homework now, baby, just a few more," he moves his arms to wrap around Kangmin's chest, but when the younger remains unresponsive, Yongseung fore goes with the attack of pinches and pokes.

Eventually the youngest grunts and gives in, breaking out from his hyung's grasp, stretching his arms out wide then rubs his tired eyes. He finds his notebook and pen through a bit blurred vision and moves to lay back down to Yongseung, "Hyung, d'you know you're starting to sound like Hoyoungie-hyung?...," he also says. 

Yongseung can't say he denies it, "I guess so," he chuckles, "but this is for your own good, Minnie, so you don't have to worry about it when you wake up." 

And they finish settling in a position like before, with Yongseung back hugging their youngest. 

Kangmin just hums and holds his pen against the paper and Yongseung takes it as a cue to, once again, start stating facts about the planets. 

Yongseung went on and on about Mercury, then moved on to Venus, and when he gets to Earth, the familiar sound of scribbling on paper goes silent. Again. 

He moves his head passed the younger's neck to get closer to Kangmin and he was just in time to see the younger's eyes bat open, presumably after staying shut the moment before. 

Yongseung couldn't help but smile. Kangmin's effortlessly adorable and he swore his heart fluttered when the youngest yawned right after. Though it was so unbearably cute and all, he still had to remind Kangmin what they were doing, "Take notes, sweetheart, come on," he cards his fingers in one swift motion from Kangmin's forehead into the back of his messed hair.

"Don't wan'na, hyung..." the youngest pouts and whines, "...'M tired," Kangmin shifts to his left, letting go of both pen and notebook in favor of clinging to Yongseung's left arm.

Alright. He's reached his limit and now Yongseung can't handle being the hyung responsible for keeping Kangmin from his sleep. "Okay, go ahead baby, you deserve it for working so hard and doing your best today," Yongseung softens his voice and presses a kiss into Kangmin's hair. 

The younger sighs and smiles up at him lazily, "...Then let's go to sleep, hyungie worked hard, too...," Kangmin mumbles and Yongseung thinks of what good deed he did in his past life to be able to have such a sweet dongsaeng as a member of the group. 

But alas, some habits die hard, and Yongseung's acquired habit to finish homework instead of leaving it for tomorrow nags at him to finish the younger's work now. 

"That's so sweet of you, baby," Yongseung pauses a bit to yawn, "but you go ahead and rest while I write down some more facts for you," the older reaches out for Kangmin's notebook and prompts it up to his right lap for it to be easier to write. He begins a moment later. 

Kangmin's smile falls, though he makes no move to argue with the older because he's too tired for that. Too drained that he doesn't even feel like getting up for a bit up until Yongseung's neck to kiss his hyung goodnight. What a tiring day it truly was.

So the youngest settles down once again on his hyung's lap, choosing to give an open mouthed kiss at said hyung's hand instead and finally rests as he drifts off while his eyes take him to dreamland.

By the time Yongseung finished the facts for Pluto, he checked his phone and it was already about a quarter until 11 PM. He figured that he too should get some shut eye to get atleast 7 hours of sleep before waking up at his usual 6 AM, another habit of his.

Yongseung tries his best to shuffle into a more comfortable sleeping position which proves to be a bigger task than he imagined. You see, he was currently harboring a sleeping koala in his left arm.

Kangmin looks so peaceful in his sleep that Yongseung feels the worst to have to possibly disturb the baby so they could go to sleep and not wake up with sore necks the next day. But with a sigh, he does it anyway.

He hooks his free hand under the younger's right arm and pulls up both his legs, pushes against the mattress in a backward direction until Yongseung's back collides with his head pillow. 

Though he struggled to pull the body weight of two people, Yongseung managed to do just fine. But as he predicted, the shuffling of positions woke the youngest in his arms.

"...H-hyung?" Kangmin speaks in a small voice, a whisper almost. 

Nevertheless, Yongseung was quick to respond, "Right here, Minnie, sorry I woke you up," he replies as quiet as he can, also giving an apologetic smile even though he was sure Kangmin couldn't see it clearly after he shut the lights.

The youngest just hums in acknowledgement, but he whines not only when Yongseung pulls his arm back towards his own body, but also when the youngest feels his hyung's presence move away from him. Kangmin, now deprived of something or someone to cuddle to sleep, starts to lift his head off the bed. He opens his eyes and he's met with the dark bedroom, the only light coming from his hyung's phone to his side.

He tries to move more, but then stopped when the bed dipped to his side.

"Here's your pillow, sweetheart," the younger hears his hyung's hushed voice through the haze. Then he feels a hand keep his head lifted up, but was carefully set down right after on his fluffy pillow.

He buries his face into the pillow and sighs in content. But despite the blur, Kangmin feels his hyung leaves the bed again, and worse, it was longer this time.

In probable worry of losing a cuddle buddy for the night, Kangmin's consciousness managed to stop drifting off. Drawing the energy to stay awake from his earlier nap, he focused his ears to his surroundings while still choosing to keep his eyes closed. 

A conversation was ongoing at the other side of the now slightly opened door, but then he zones on the distant, "Sleep well, everyone," Yongseung had said to the rest in the living room before shutting the door behind him.

After the door was shut, Kangmin waited for Yongseung to come back to bed, and it was glorious when he finally did because sleeping and cuddling with one of the hyungs really helps him have the greatest sleep. 

Kangmin wastes no second and shifts even nearer to his hyung's side when said hyung finally lays back down. The youngest practically drapes his legs over Yongseung as he settles, with his arms ending up on the older's torso in what seems to be a half spoon, pulling him closer.

But the older doesn't mind. Not when it is both healthy and beneficial for humans to cuddle and regularly give and receive physical affection from one another. Plus, if it keeps their maknae happy, he would be glad to in a heartbeat. 

Yongseung cards his fingers along the fluff of hair to his right for a gentle minute, then he slings his arm over Kangmin's frame and the youngest melts even nearer, breaths slowing down once again. 

The older decides it's about time for him to get some shut eye, too. 

He whispers a soft, "Rest well, Minnie," and gives a kiss to the younger's hair. 

Yongseung wasn't quite sure whether Kangmin was present enough to hear his good night greeting, but he was sure that the younger's beating him to dreamland by now. So he shuts his eyes, wills his brain to silence it's turning gears, and relaxes his body against the bed and the human plushie beside him. 

Thankfully, it was enough to take him to the land of sweet dreams. 

Though Yongseung could've sworn he had what seemed to be a dream where flashes of light were directed at him and Kangmin. They went off at even intervals then stopped altogether, then he heard strangely familiar giggles and good nights and everything goes black again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello again! i hope yongseung being the best boy and kangmin being the best baby brightened your day/night! 
> 
> let's love and support verivery, verrers, lay back, face me, and also the people around us ^_^
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos, have a verivery nice day/night!!


End file.
